


Valentine's Day

by soldmysoultolouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Dom Louis, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldmysoultolouis/pseuds/soldmysoultolouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are excited for Valentine's Day and can barely make it back to the hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm transferring all my work from tumblr: soldmysoultolouis.tumblr.com

The fans screamed wildly as the boys started their set on stage. One thing about performing was that it gave Louis a huge thrill, and more often than not, he still wanted to perform after the show was over. This was a huge benefit to Harry, who didn’t mind Louis putting on a show for him. Just the thought made him harden through his jeans and he had to struggle to contain himself.

Louis knew that Harry often got horny during these concerts, and he loved the job of taking care of it afterwards. It was even more fun to tease Harry throughout the show because he got so incredibly flustered. It got so bad sometimes that management basically screamed at Louis to stop it.

But tonight both of the boys were even more anxious than usual because it was Valentine’s Day. They were away on tour so Louis couldn’t be with his “girlfriend,” which only made today that much better. The other boys knew better than to come into their hotel room tonight, because there was no way they were cooling it. 

As a special gift to Harry, Louis had thought of something he knew Haz would appreciate. Hardly able to contain himself, Louis crossed the stage and whispered huskily in Harry’s ear, “Maybe I’ll let you top tonight if you’re a good boy.”

Harry’s face turned a bright red and his mouth broke into shit-eating grin. Normally Louis would have cursed Harry’s lack of subtlety, but tonight he was just as eager. Not that he would ever let Harry know that. 

Throughout the rest of the show the two boys kept stealing glances at each other that were becoming so frequent even the other boys were starting to notice. They could almost hear management cursing backstage. 

As they did the last few songs of the night, everyone could almost feel the lust between the two boys. All it took was their final goodbyes and they were practically sprinting off the stage, not even wanting to wait until they were in private. 

They were the first ones to reach the bus practically bouncing up and down in their seats. It was lucky for the other boys that they were sleeping in a hotel tonight, because they were obviously not going to hold back no matter what. 

Harry sat directly next to Louis, almost on his lap. Louis pretended he didn’t notice, other than slightly stroking Harry’s thighs the whole ride. The other boys tried to pretend they didn’t notice either, but Harry wasn’t exactly making it easy. His teeth found his lip as he bit down hard to hold back him moans and it took everything in him not to start begging for Louis there. 

As soon as they got to the hotel they went into their room, not even bothering with goodnights for the other three boys. Harry attacked Louis lips as soon as the door was closed and Louis allowed it for a few seconds. He was willing to let Harry break the rules because of how long they’d been anticipating it. But as soon as Harry’s tongue snaked across Lou’s bottom lip he pushed him away. 

“Ah, ah, ah Harry. You know the deal.” He pushed him onto the hotel bed and started stripping off his clothes teasingly. First his signature striped shirt; slowly pulling it up to reveal his cute little tummy. Harry’s eyes fixated on Lou’s hipbones which were swaying back and forth. His hand itched toward his crotch area, but he knew better than to touch himself. Louis was tantalizingly inching the shirt slowly up his body. Harry was mesmerized with the way he was moving his body, and wanted to reach out and touch Louis deliciously toned chest. But if he did he would be punished, and maybe Lou wouldn’t let him top.

Finally Lou’s shirt was off and he moved on to his painfully tight jeans. They came off almost as slowly and Harry was burning in anticipation by the time Louis was in his boxers.

“Now you,” Louis commanded. Harry didn’t have the same patience that Louis did, and he basically raced to get all of his clothes of until he was in his boxers. When he was undressed he noticed that Louis had moved to the bed and taken off his own boxers, leaving him completely naked with his erect penis standing painfully high.

Harry started moving towards the bed but was stopped quickly by Louis’s voice.

“I want you to watch. Don’t you dare touch yourself, or there’ll be trouble,” Lou said huskily as he got on his knees and his hands traveled down his body. Harry watched in pure fascination and adoration towards his body.

His hands stopped once they reached his ass and he bent over to give Harry a better view, pressing his face against the sheets. He knew that he had one of the best asses in history and that Harry knew the same thing.

He started toying with it, massaging it with his hands and slapped it a couple times almost as if begging Harry to touch it. But if Harry did there would be a serious reprimanding. Then he slowly pushed one finger in himself and Harry let out a little moan at the sight.

“No noise,” Louis commanded.

Harry was seriously about to burst. He didn’t know if he’d ever been this hard in his life and there was so much more left to come. It was almost unbearable that he couldn’t reach down to stroke himself or let out another moan as Lou pushed in another finger. Soon enough, Louis had four fingers up his hole and Harry was struggling not to lose control.

Just the way that Louis was spread on the bed in front of him was erotic enough. But adding the factor that they weren’t allowed to touch gave Harry an almost forbidden want. The fact that he couldn’t touch Louis only made him want him more. 

It seemed to last for eternity before Lou finally sat up, fully prepped for Harry’s huge member. But he wasn’t about to let Harry get control just yet. 

“On the bed now,” Louis commanded and Harry scrambled to do what he said quickly enough.

Slowly, Lou mounted the bed as well and inched his way up Harry’s body before pulling him into a slow passionate kiss. He slipped his tongue into Harry’s mouth automatically assuming dominance, and they both tingled with the amount of love and desire consuming them. It was so difficult for Louis not to just slam Harry’s cock into himself right then, but he showed patience, slowly trailing kisses down his body. This caused Harry to squirm a little before Lou puts his hand firmly on Harry’s hips, holding them in place.

Louis’s plump lips descended onto the tip of Harry’s cock and he held back a cry. Still, a little whimper escaped his mouth. Louis ignored this and started to slowly lick up and down his shaft before enveloping all of Harry into his mouth. Harry’s fingers curled into little balls gripping the sheets as he bit his lips intensely.

Lou calmly swirled Harry around a bit in his mouth before pulling away and smirking at Harry, who whined at the loss of contact. Before he could do anything Lou climbed back up his body and whispered in his ear.

“How much do you want me right now Haz?”

“I want you so bad. Please, just let me…”

Louis licked Harry’s earlobe sensually before nipping it lightly.

“What are you gonna do to me Hazza? Are you gonna treat me like the slut I am?”

Harry held back a moan and struggles to get his next words out. “I’m going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk tomorrow. I’m going to have you begging at my feet.”

Although Louis loved to be dominant he couldn’t help but want to beg for Harry. But not before he knew that Harry is willing to do the same for him, which is silly because that’s what happens every time they have sex.

“I’m not going to let you do anything to me until I know how much you want it.”

“I want you so much Lou. I need to be inside of your beautiful ass right now. Please let me fuck you.”

Louis didn’t even reply, just sat back suddenly on Harry’s cock. Even though he knew he wasn’t allowed to, Harry let out a loud moan, which earned him a hard slap on the chest.

Not wasting time, Louis started bouncing up and down on Harry, riding him to oblivion. Harry loved the feeling of Lou’s ass, which is fairly tight because he rarely ever bottomed. Not to mention the curves of his cheeks, which Harry groped greedily.

Then Harry felt the change coming. The rare time when he decided to be the dominant one. He pushed Louis off of him and commanded him onto all fours. Even though Louis was surprised by the change of events he willingly complied.

“You’re such a whore Louis,” he growled as he once again penetrated him. Louis was already pushing back on Harry wanting more of him. But Harry was having none of that. The faster Lou tried to go the slower he brought his pace. Soon enough he was drawing out each stroke extremely slowly.

“Please Haz fuck me harder. Pound into me like the slut I am. I need your cock so bad.”

Harry brought down a hard hand to Louis round supple ass.

“Did I say you could speak?”

Regardless of the punishment, Harry quickened up his pace a bit. He wanted Louis to remember this night forever.

“Let me hear you moaning Lou,” Harry commanded and brought down his hand onto Lou’s ass again. He let out a gasp that could rival porn stars and Louis let his inner animal take over. As Harry’s pace picked up he lets out loud moans and breathy shrieks. He knew that Harry loved it when he was vocal.

“Oh Hazza, you feel so good. Please…”

Harry quickly pulled out of Louis and shoved him against the wall, lifting both his legs to wrap around his waist. Then he inserted himself again and pounds into Louis even harder, an entanglement of limbs and lust.

“Fuck…Harry…”

Harry doesn’t respond only grunts as beads of sweat trail down his forehead in his exasperation.

“Cum for me Lou. I want you to cover out chests with your white hot cum.”

Louis groaned at Harry’s dirty talk and ground himself onto Harry’s dick, no longer caring about who was dominant when.

“Haz!” he yelled, his vision turning white as he felt his orgasm building in his stomach.

When he finished Harry pulled out of him and pushed him onto his knees. Louis quickly took Harry’s slick cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked vigorously. Haz moaned at his touch, fucking into Louis’ mouth.

“Cum all over my face Harry. I want to taste your cum.”

Lou’s words sent him over the edge and he spilled onto Louis’ face, his cheeks and eyelashes covered with Harry’s seed. He coyly stuck his tongue out and lapped up all that he could before pulling Harry into a slow languid kiss.

“I love you Haz.”

“I love you too, Lou.”


End file.
